Dear Alice Come in my Nigthmare
by Choi Kyong Kofuu
Summary: Une histoire de cœur, une histoire de destin... Venez suivre la vie d'une personne tourmentée qui devra faire face à la fatalité.
1. Introduction

**Note :** Ceci est une histoire qui proviens de rêves que j'avais fait, quelques années auparavant. Je vous préviens que c'est ma vision, ou ma version, d'Alice in Wonderland de Lewis Carroll. Il peut donc y avoir des similitudes avec d'autres adaptations de ce roman. Ceci dit, je ne connaissais pas encore Pandora Hearts quand j'ai commencé à y penser. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez après lecture. ^^

**Dear Alice... Come in my Nightmare**

**Introduction**

_Deux mondes différents, reliés par une seule clé._

_Le monde réel, celui des humains. Un monde rationnel et éphémère._

_Le monde des songes, celui des chimères. Un monde irrationnel et éternel._

Un corps étendu, faisant face au firmament, non pas d'azur mais d'ébène. La respiration lente et régulière, l'individu songeait, yeux clos. Un souvenir douloureux, un souvenir délicieux...

« Tu n'aurais pas dû naître ainsi ! Alice ! »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Ce dernier mot s'y répétait... « Alice »... Ce nom renfermant des sentiments contradictoires comme la tristesse et la joie. Un prénom supportant une haine et un amour sincère...

L'être ouvrit ses paupières et se redressa. Il était maintenant assis au sol qui semblait être le vide. Des gouttes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, ruisselant, ensuite, le long de son visage pour former deux fleuves similaires, se joignant en un même point de chute.

« Je n'ai plus que cela à faire... maintenant... »


	2. Introduction Chapitre 1

**Dear Alice... Come in my Nightmare**

**Introduction  
><strong>

**I. Un passé affligeant**

_« Je t'aimais, tu m'as trahi... Je te respectais, tu m'as sali... Maintenant que mes mains sont tachées de ton sang, tu me supplies... »_

« Alice ! Viens voir la magnifique robe que je t'ai achetée ! »

L'enfant se dirigea vers l'entrée et s'approcha avec prudence de sa mère.

« Voilà ton cadeau pour tes sept ans ma chérie. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Malgré le sourire radieux de la femme, l'enfant fixait le vêtement avec répulsion et recula d'un pas. La mère perdit son sourire et prit une mine outrée. Elle jeta l'habit au sol.

« Jamais je ne porterai ça !

_ Allons ! Quel ton emploies-tu envers moi, ta mère ? »

La voix de la femme fut cinglante. L'enfant y réagit automatiquement : il leva les bras pour protéger son visage et ferma les yeux.

« Je déteste ces robes ! Je ne suis pas une- »

Un claquement sec se fit entendre. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son visage.

« C'en est assez ! Hors de ma vue ! »

L'enfant fuit alors la maison en claquant la porte. Il pleurait et courrait de toutes ses forces, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de cet enfer. Il fallait qu'il aille à ce refuge, trouvé quelques années auparavant, aux alentours d'un bosquet.

L'enfant y était enfin arrivé. Il se posa sur une large pierre, grisée et polie par le temps, et reprit son souffle afin de se calmer. Il restait ainsi plusieurs heures. Combien ? Il ne le savait pas... Il se sentait si bien au calme, loin de toute agitation. Mais surtout, il se sentait bien, seul, malgré le fait que l'enfant aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler...

Soudain, un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Des craquements de pas le mirent en alerte. Et si sa mère l'avait suivi ? Il se leva rapidement et s'apprêta à partir.

« Tient ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici ! »

L'enfant ne connaissait pas le nouvel arrivant. Il était plus rassuré mais restait quand même aux aguets.

L'inconnu se rapprocha et le regarda, de haut en bas, puis, de bas en haut. L'enfant en fit de même.

« Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Eliott et toi ?

_ A- Alice... »

L'inconnu lui souriait. C'était... étrange.

« Hum... Tu est plutôt timide, dis-moi ! Ahaha ! Vu qu'on fait à peu près la même taille, tu dois avoir mon âge, environ.

_ J'ai... sept ans.

_ J'en ai huit ! Je suis donc ton ainé !

_ ...

_ Tu sais, tu es très mignonne ! J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux gris, et tes yeux jaunes ont un très beau reflet orangé. »

À cette remarque, les prunelles de l'enfant se ternirent et il serra les poings. Eliott se mordit la lèvre, il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais quoi ? Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais il fut pris de court.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je n'en ai jamais été une ! Laissez moi tranquille avec ça ! »

Il n'en revenait pas ! La personne en face de lui portait bien une tenue de fillette avec des bas colorés. Ses cheveux aussi étaient d'une longueur féminine, descendants jusqu'aux reins. Non... Alors tout ça...

« Mais... pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça, alors ?

_ C'est... ma mère... Elle... Elle... »

Alice recommençait à pleurer. Eliott l'invita à s'asseoir et le rassura en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Ca va aller... Vas-y, tu peux pleurer, ça te fera du bien. »

Comme conseillé, l'enfant versa toutes les larmes de son corps, se confiant entièrement au garçon qui le pris dans ses bras. Eliott ne pouvait qu'apaiser et écouter les sanglots d'Alice. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, mais éprouvait une profonde affliction. Son cœur s'était serré et il pleurait avec lui, afin de faire couler toute cette peine qui inondait leur esprit. Le temps passait lentement mais il semblait filer rapidement pour les deux garçons.

« Tu vas mieux ?

_ Oui...

_ Il se fait tard. Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux.

_ Non, merci. Il vaut mieux que je rentre à la maison...

_ Tu en est sûr ?

_ Oui...

_ Je t'accompagne, alors ! »

Alice acquiesça. Ils parcoururent le chemin du retour dans un silence presque complet. Seuls les chants d'oiseaux et autres bruits de la nature troublaient cette absence de parole.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, ils arrivèrent devant une maisonnette dont le jardin comprenait un petit potager. Eliott devait maintenant laisser son nouvel ami. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. D'après le peu que lui avait dit Alice, sa mère n'était pas vraiment fière de lui... Il ne valait mieux pas le laisser retourner à l'intérieur ! Mais l'enfant avait insisté... Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alice s'avança vers la porte, et, avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et sourit à Eliott.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se reverra. Merci, du fond du cœur. »

À ces paroles, le plus âgé se rua sur le plus jeune, et, ne savant pas trop pourquoi, il l'enlaça. Alice aussi ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais, entraîné par cette tendresse, il resserra lui aussi l'étreinte de ses bras. L'embrassade dura quelques minutes. Ils durent ensuite se séparer, chacun devant retourner à son logis, mais ils se firent la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain, à l'endroit de leur rencontre.

Alice, résigné à revoir sa mère, s'aventura, peu sûr, à l'intérieur de la maison. Il craignait la réaction de la femme, son humeur changeant trop souvent... Elle pouvait parfois être douce et avoir un semblant d'esprit maternel, mais le plus souvent, elle était cruelle et froide; elle avait tellement voulu avoir une fille, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement... Alice, son fils, en qui elle voyait la fille qu'elle n'avait pu avoir, rejetait l'idée d'être pris pour autre chose que lui-même, un garçon. La femme ne supportait absolument pas cette "insolence". Quelle indignation ! Il était son fils et elle sa mère, il lui devait respect et obéissance ! Mais le garçon ne le voyait pas de cet œil... Après tout, une vraie mère ne ferait pas ce genre de chose à son propre enfant, garçon ou fille ! Eliott le prouvait tout aussi bien ! Il n'était pas vêtu de toutes ces choses roses et d'autres couleurs féminines, il n'avait pas de parures mignonnes et avait encore moins les cheveux aussi longs que les siens ! Il se sentait trop honteux pour le regarder en face, lorsqu'il s'était effondré en larmes...

Quand il entra dans le séjour, Alice se figea. Une autre personne l'attendait. Cette personne n'était autre que son père... Il ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois, il y a bien longtemps, et sa mère ne lui parlait jamais de lui. Mais à la vue de cet homme, il ne pouvait que se poser des questions, inlassablement et ce, jusqu'à ce que sa mère prenne la parole.

" Allons, Alice ! Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton père ? Quelle impolitesse !

_ Aude... Sois moins dure avec lui. Il ne me reconnaît peut-être pas.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! "

Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de la bouche de l'enfant. Il paraissait choqué, comme paralysé... Voyant cela, l'homme s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla, afin de se trouver au même niveau que le plus jeune.

" Bonjour Alice. Je suis désolé de ma longue absence mais mon travail m'y a obligé...

_ Bon-... Bonjour... papa... "

Cet homme avait l'air doux, pas comme cette marâtre ! Il pris l'enfant dans ses bras, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ; ils ne s'étaient presque jamais vus et un certain vide s'était formé en eux. Ils sanglotaient, en chœur, l'un, heureux d'avoir un parent aimant et attentionné, l'autre, radieux de pouvoir enfin serrer son unique fils contre lui. Ce moment était touchant, peut-être trop pour la femme qui les regardait d'un air méprisant. Elle toussa, voulant ramener l'attention sur elle, en vain. Elle bouillait, intérieurement, de rage. Comment pouvait-on l'ignorer ? Elle qui avait souffert pendant neuf mois pour, finalement, mettre au monde un garçon ! Cela l'insupportait ! Elle avait serrer les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau.

" Alice ! Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Laisse donc ton père tranquille ! Et-

_ Aude !

_ Que... Pourquoi cries-tu sur moi, Mickaël ? Je suis ta femme, non ? "

L'homme semblait énervé. Il demanda à Alice de quitter la pièce, il ne voulait pas que l'enfant voit ce qui allait se passer. Le garçon ne discuta pas et se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre. Il pressentait qu'une terrible chose arriverait. En effet, dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il put entendre ses parents hausser la voix.

" Pourquoi te conduis-tu ainsi envers notre fils ? Tu crois qu'il peut supporter toute cette... haine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut être ce que, toi, tu veux qu'il soit ?

_ Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais !

_ Mais je t'aime ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu t'acharnes sur Alice ! J'ai déjà assez souffert de ne pas avoir pu être à vos côtés...

_ Et donc ? Tu me fais une leçon de morale alors que tu ne m'as pas aidé à l'élever ? J'aurais très bien pu l'abandonner et le laisser mou- "

Un bruit de verre cassé résonna.

" N'en dis pas plus ! Si tu ne changes pas, je pars avec Alice.

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Pas à moi...

_ J'en ai bien peur. "

Alice, qui demeurait au centre de la conversation, avait descendu les escaliers à moitié, pouvant ainsi voir la scène. La femme était recroquevillée au sol, tétanisé, ses mains cachant son visage en pleurs. L'homme s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis sa femme dans cet état, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur son avis. Si quelqu'un devait changer, c'était bien elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas imposer son égoïsme à un enfant, à peine âgé de sept ans. En bon mari, il alla quand même réconforter la femme. Elle tenta une seconde fois de le "raisonner", sans grand succès.

Quant à lui, l'enfant était dans un dilemme sentimental... D'un côté, il était effrayé par la dispute et de l'autre, il se réjouissait à l'idée de ne plus supporter le dédain de sa mère. Il décida de s'endormir, bien trop épuisé par tous ces faits...

Alice ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Toujours embrumé par le sommeil, il échangea ses vêtements de nuit pour d'autres, plus appropriés à la ville. Seulement, sa garde-robe regorgeait uniquement de robes et de jupes. Pas un pantalon, pas un vêtement masculin tout court. Il soupira. Sa mère devrait accepter sa nature, elle voulait garder son mari auprès d'elle... Malgré tout, il espérait, sans doute, trop. Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans la salle principale, où ses deux parents prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Il sourit à cette vue. Sa mère paraissait adoucie et son père, comme toujours, montrait un visage chaleureux. Pour une fois, le garçon se sentit en sécurité et s'attabla afin de compléter la petite famille.

" A-... Alice, mon chéri. Aujourd'hui, nous allons t'acheter d'autres... vêtements. Tu les... choisiras. "

La femme hésitait. Elle se forçait à dire ces phrases, mais Alice n'en prit pas compte, trop heureux de pouvoir goûter à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

" Merci, maman ! Merci, papa !

_ De rien. Je suis si content de te voir de si bonne humeur.

_ ... Oui, ce n'est rien... "

Le père était tout simplement ravi. Sa femme faisait beaucoup d'efforts ! Et leur enfant était radieux ! Une véritable ambiance familiale s'installait, et cela ne pouvait que faire du bien à chacun. La matinée se passa sans encombre ni souci. Ils étaient allés dans de nombreuses boutiques, sa mère se dirigeant encore vers les robes à froufrous par habitude, afin de renouveler la penderie d'Alice. Il était émerveillé de pouvoir essayer des pantalons, des shorts et des baskets ! Quel bonheur, quelle euphorie !

Une fois rentrés, Alice se rua dans sa chambre et s'y enferma bien longtemps. Trop de bonheur s'offrait à lui. Ce ne pouvait être vrai... Mais il voulait en profiter au maximum, il n'y songea donc pas plus.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller à son rendez-vous. Il avait juste à choisir ses vêtements et à se préparer pour sortir. Un short noir et une chemise à carreaux devraient amplement suffire. L'enfant s'habilla rapidement mais précautionneusement. Il pourrait revoir Eliott, son seul ami, qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

L'amitié, un sentiment bien étrange… A la fois doux et rude. Doux pour la confiance et la complicité, rude pour l'éloignement et la trahison. Chaque sentiment cachait deux faces, et cela, Alice ne le savait pas encore... Il savait juste que quelque chose d'étrange s'installait au fond de lui. Il était certain que c'était en rapport avec Eliott, mais ne pouvait en cerner la cause exacte… Il se rendit donc, une nouvelle fois, à son repère maintenant partagé. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas vraiment donné d'heure mais pressentaient qu'ils arriveraient au même moment, comme la dernière fois. C'est donc à proximité de nombreux arbres et buissons, devant une imposante roche, que les deux amis se retrouvèrent. Eliott paraissait surpris et Alice était complètement ravi.

" Alice ? C'est bien… toi ?

_ Mais bien sûr, idiot !

_ Ces vêtements te vont très bien ! Mais j'avoue quand même que les robes ne te vont pas si mal.

_ Tais-toi un peu tu veux ?

_ Je plaisantais ! Tu es vraiment susceptible et… tout rouge ! Ah ! Non, non ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je rigole ! "

Alice se mit à rire de pleins poumons, vite rejoint par Eliott. Vraiment, c'était quelque chose de bien agréable !

" En fait, Eliott, tes cheveux ont une teinte assez particulière.

_ Au moins, tu ne mâches pas tes mots ! Mais, toi aussi tu sais. Bien que j'ai déjà vu énoooooormément de couleurs différentes, la tienne est hors du commun ! On ne trouve pas ce gris cendré sur toutes les têtes. Pareil pour tes yeux !

_ Je crois que c'est un mélange de mes parents… Ma mère a les cheveux noirs corbeau et a des yeux vermeille, tandis que mon père est d'un blond platine avec des yeux auburn. Et toi ? De qui tu tiens ces teintes ?

_ Entièrement de Mère ! Je n'ai jamais connu Père, mort au combat… Mais j'ai les cheveux rouges et les yeux violets de Mère. Par contre, au niveau du visage, je serais, apparemment, le portrait craché de Père ! Mais j'ai du mal à le voir sur les photos…

_ Je vois ! Et… je suis désolé pour ton père…

_ Ce n'est rien. "

Ils se souriaient tendrement. Un agréable silence régnait dès à présent. Ils se regardaient pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un détail fasse réagir le plus jeune.

" Tu appelles tes parents "Mère" et "Père" ? Tu les vouvoies aussi ? Enfin… ta mère comme…

_ Oui. Après tout, Mère est Reine donc je la vouvoie. C'est un truc d'aristocrate… J'en ai vite pris l'habitude.

_ Comment ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu es… Prince ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Et bien… je… Enfin, tu… Nous… Euh… "

L'ainé se rapprocha d'Alice, lui donna une tape amicale et le prit dans ses bras.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ne penses surtout pas, qu'à cause de mon rang, nous ne devons pas nous fréquenter. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontrer et je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

_ Moi non plus... "

Une nouvelle étreinte fit envoler tous les doutes qui s'étaient installés dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Les deux garçons discutaient et jouaient pendant longtemps encore. Et, au crépuscule, ils se quittèrent de nouveau afin de retrouver leur logis respectif.

La journée suivante se passa à peu près de la même façon. Alice se leva, s'habilla, prit son petit-déjeuner, partagea de nombreux moments avec ses parents et retrouva Eliott, à la même heure que les deux jours précédents. Ils parlaient toujours autant, et, après un certain moment, le roux déclara, naturellement, une chose assez troublante pour Alice.

" Je pense que tu serais encore plus mignon avec les cheveux courts. "

L'effet fut immédiat ! Le cendré rougissait à vue d'œil et détourna le regard. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Il le ferait ! Il se couperait les cheveux, et tout de suite même ! Il partit donc plus tôt, s'excusant auprès de son ainé, lui promettant de le rejoindre juste après avoir fini.

C'est avec cette idée fraîche dans la tête et un large sourire aux lèvres qu'Alice rentra chez lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et les dirigea vers les mèches soyeuses. Il hésitait, après tout, il avait peur de la réaction de sa mère quand elle le verrait... Mais non ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et se fit une frange. La coupe n'était pas très droite et quelques cheveux, encore rebelles, formaient des mèches plus longues que d'autres. L'enfant pris ensuite d'autres mèches en poigne et cisailla le tout, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne partie de sa chevelure soit au niveau de ses épaules, le reste étant un peu plus court, ayant toujours d'autres mèches plus allongées que les autres. Il réarrangea un minimum ses cheveux et dévala les escaliers. Seulement, il n'aurait pas cru que la terrible confrontation avec une certaine personne se ferai de si tôt.

Eliott frissonnait, pourtant, aucun vent frais ne soufflait. Il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'étrange...

" J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... "

Sous cette pression plus que gênante, il se rendit à la maison d'Alice en courant, hors d'haleine.

Alice faisait face à sa mère, tête baissée. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage crispé et ses yeux écarquillés en une grimace dégoûtée... Son rêve de pouvoir vivre dans une véritable ambiance familiale s'était évaporé, aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. La femme avait repris son ancien ton, rabaissant le garçon de tout son être.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quelle idée saugrenue t'es passée par le tête ? "

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des questions, mais juste des cris de reproches venant de la femme. Elle empoigna plusieurs mèches grises et les tira violemment.

" Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Réponds, sale petit avorton ! "

Malgré l'ordre donné, Alice ne pouvait qu'appeler son père pour le secourir de la furie de sa mère, mais il ne venait pas. L'aurait-il abandonné ? L'aurait-il laissé à son bourreau ? Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait y croire ! Il continua de prononcer le mot "papa" désespérément, les yeux rougis par les gouttes qui en tombaient.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû naître ainsi ! Alice ! "

Elle leva la main, et, prenant son élan, la tendit afin de gifler le prétendu insolent. Seulement, une sorte de ronce noire l'immobilisa. L'enfant en profita pour se défaire de l'emprise de la femme et hurla.

" Je te hais ! Je te hais ! La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu meures ! "

Comme si son souhait avait été entendu, les ronces épineuses étranglèrent la femme et s'enroulèrent sur tout son corps, le serrant le plus possible. Des cris de douleur et de martyre s'échappait de la gorge de la mère, du sang s'écoulait et des morceaux de chaire et d'os éclataient et sortaient du tas, devenu une forme indescriptible.

C'est à ce moment que le père d'Alice arriva. Il avait assisté aux derniers instants de sa femme. Le choc avait été rude, mais, voyant que son fils était à proximité de la scène, il s'était élancé et avait fait obstacle à la vue de ce cauchemar.

Eliott venait d'arriver lui aussi. Il avait été alarmé par les nombreux hurlement et avait donc accéléré le pas. Il put voir le sang gicler sur la fenêtre et en fut terrorisé. Il ne pouvait bouger... C'est donc quand l'homme sortit, Alice dans les bras, qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps pour vérifier l'état de son ami. Personne ne parlait... Alice tremblait d'effroi. Bien que son père et Eliott étaient soulagés de le voir sain et sauf, ils avaient aussi été témoins de cette... boucherie... Et, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, des ombres apparurent, braillant. Elles éloignèrent Mickaël et Eliott de l'enfant.

" Alice, enfant d'Aude et de Mickaël, chimère parmi les chimères, est condamné à errer dans l'infinité du Drop Land. Le crime effectué est d'avoir usé du pouvoir de ce monde afin d'assassiner sa propre mère. Aucune libération demandé par des chimères de moindre rang ne sera admise. "

A la fin de l'énonciation de la condamnation, Alice s'évanouit et fut emporté par ces juges. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des visages larmoyants de son père et de son seul ami et de leurs mains voulant le rattraper, vainement. Tout le reste n'était que trou noir... Il n'avait pas compris la raison de son emprisonnement et de cette accusation, mais tous ses autres souvenirs étaient flous... Encore, en avait-il d'autres ?


	3. Introduction Chapitre 2

**Dear Alice... Come in my Nightmare  
><strong>

**Introduction  
><strong>

**II. Tout commence par un aveux**

_"A quoi bon espérer si l'on est certain de tout perdre ? A quoi bon croire en quelqu'un si c'est pour se faire trahir ? A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour, un jour, finir par mourir ?"_

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort d'Aude, la mère d'Alice. Le condamné vivait , alors, emprisonné dans la plus horrible des cellules : le Drop Land. Dans ce pays, il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à voir... Cet endroit était tout simplement vierge de toute émotion. Le ciel n'y était pas bleu et la terre n'était que profondeurs interminables...

C'était ici qu'on envoyait les chimères coupables des plus odieux crimes. User du pouvoir de ce monde à mauvais escient était néfaste pour celui-ci mais aussi pour l'autre.

Il y avait toujours une clé pour relier les deux opposés, demeurant tout autant similaires. Cette clé permettrait aux deux mondes de se connecter, mais cela a, bien sûr, un prix...

" Dis-moi Alice, depuis combien de temps es-tu resté ici ?

_ Tais-toi !

_ Ce doit être horrible. Rester enfermé ici alors que les deux personnes qui te sont chères vivent à l'extérieur.

_ Je t'ai dit de te taire... "

Alice ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette voix agaçante résonnait dans sa tête, tel un lourd éco. Elle lui parlait, ou plutôt, se moquait de lui... L'adolescent, maintenant âgé de quatorze ans, avait beau essayer de la faire taire, la voix persistait et continuait sont discours aux faux airs pathétiques. De temps à autres, elle le questionnait en connaissance de réponses, d'autres fois, elle lui rappelait sa position, et, le reste du temps, elle riait ouvertement de lui.

Alice ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Il ne savait même pas si c'était, tout simplement, le fruit de son imagination, dû à la solitude... Il pouvait, par contre, affirmer que cette voix appartenait à une femme. La connaissait-il ? Pas vraiment, mais elle lui était quelque peu familière. Pourquoi ? Une simple impression... Mais il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Si cette personne voulait le rabaisser, elle n'avait qu'à se montrer ! Mais cela était étrange... Personne ne pouvait communiquer avec lui, même si ce sont des bannis. Chaque criminel à sa propre "cellule", sans fin et sans raccord au reste du monde...

" Dis moi, Alice...

_ ...

_ Voudrais-tu... sortir d'ici ?

_ Quoi ? Comment ?

_ Oui, je peux te faire sortir... Mais tu devras accepter quelque chose en échange.

_ Je...

_ Tu retrouveras ton père et Eliott.

_ Je veux les revoir... Ils me... manquent...

_ Alors je t'offrirai ta liberté. "

A ces derniers mots, une femme apparut devant Alice. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir et ses longs cheveux ébènes flottait dans l'air. Son visage, d'une perfection et d'une éblouissante finesse, se fendait en un mystérieux sourire. Sa voix et son expression, montrant une folie et une supériorité démesurées, contrastaient énormément avec sa beauté.

" Voici la condition que je te donne. Si tu arrives à réparer ton erreur et à restaurer les deux mondes, tu seras innocenté. Je te donne aussi ceci. Apprends à contrôler tes pouvoirs. "

L'adolescent ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi devait-il accomplir une tâche pareille ?

Il récupéra la faux que la femme lui tendait. Elle paraissait lourde mais était pourtant aussi légère qu'une plume dans ses mains. Cette arme mesurait environ deux mètres et était parée de magnifiques ornements. Deux manches s'ajoutaient à la longue lame recourbée. A peine le garçon eut-il le temps de l'admirer entièrement que la femme disparut dans un murmure.

" Fais vite... Tu devras m'arrêter... Sois prêt à le faire... "

Alice eut juste le temps d'hurler un mot. "Chise"... Ce mot avait traverser ses lèvres.

Que signifiait-il ? Comment le connaissait-il ? Toujours autant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre...

_Deux mondes différents reliés par une seule clé._

_Le monde réel, celui des humains. Un monde rationnel et éphémère._

_Le monde des songes, celui des chimères. Un monde irrationnel et éternel._

_Une clé peut ouvrir plusieurs portes, mais une porte ne peut être ouverte que par une seule clé. Il en va de même pour un cœur._

_Un crime, une destiné... On dit souvent que la folie résulte à l'amour et à la haine, mais ce que l'on cache est beaucoup plus douloureux._


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 1

**Dear Alice... Come in my Nightmare  
><strong>

**Partie I  
><strong>

**I. Un destin donné pour un passé pardonné**

_Le passé est l'essence même de l'avenir... Mais lorsque que notre passé est douloureux, à quoi bon se le remémorer si l'on veut aller de l'avant ?_

" Mesdames et Messieurs de la Cour, Sa Majesté la Reine de Cœur. "

Les trompettes jouaient gracieusement, accueillant la Reine qui gagnait son trône. D'un signe de main, elle interrompit la fanfare et prit la parole.

" Suite à de nombreuses distorsions et accidents courants notre pays, voire le monde entier, je déclare cette séance ouverte.

_ Faites entrer l'accusé ! "

Les imposantes portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme. Il s'avança vers le piédestal, faisant ainsi virevolter son long manteau rouge.

Il s'agenouilla devant la Reine et posa son arme à terre.

" Alice, condamné au Drop Land pour l'éternité, est prié de formuler ses vœux.

_ Votre Majesté, j'implore votre bienveillance et votre pardon.

_ Bien. Relevez-vous ! Je vous libèrerai si vous acceptez ma requête...

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, Votre Majesté. "

La femme prit le rouleau qu'un des Valets lui présentait. Elle se leva et intima au prévenu de s'approcher.

" Vous devrez affrontez votre passé et anéantir le mal qui ronge ce monde. Le Prince, mon fils, vous accompagnera et vous aidera.

_ Il se fera selon vos désirs. "

Elle lui donna le rouleau et retourna s'asseoir, tandis que l'homme s'agenouilla à nouveau.

" Mesdames et Messieurs de la Cour, Son Altesse royale, le Prince Eliott. "

La fanfare retentit une nouvelle fois.

A l'entente de ce nom, l'homme se releva brusquement. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

Ce nom... Il lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs...

_" Tu est plutôt timide, dis-moi... Je plaisantais... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas... Alice... "_

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à son passé, il ne devait plus...

Le Prince fit alors son entrée et, lorsque son regard croisa celui du cendré, il ne put que se jeter à ses bras, sous les regards abasourdis de tous les témoins. L'ex-inculpé était, lui aussi, stupéfait. Alors, c'était bel et bien vrai ? La personne qu'il avait en face de lui et qui l'étreignait était bien cet Eliott, celui qu'il connaissait depuis sa dure enfance ? Bien qu'il se forçait à repousser ce vécu si atroce, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le contraignant à ne pas négliger ces instants. Les pleurs d'Alice se firent plus forts et il hoquetait vivement.

La Reine leva la séance, étant donné que les évènements avaient pris une tournure assez… inattendue. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux hommes.

« Eliott ! Quel est ce comportement ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit que vous vous connaissiez.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Mère.

_ Ce n'est rien. Alors, tu es donc cet Alice dont mon fils me parlait si souvent ? »

Ledit Alice restait interdit. Son seul ami parlait donc de lui à sa mère ? Et puis, cette femme semblait vraiment tendre, malgré son rang. On disait souvent que les reines étaient toutes d'exécrables belles-mères voulant régner pour l'éternité. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les contes de fée…

« Je vois que tu ne te trompais pas en me disant qu'il était timide.

_ Je… Euh… Je suis navré, Votre Majesté… Je…

_ Allons, ne soyez pas aussi formel, appelez-moi Katherine. Vous êtes un ami de la famille, après tout. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre. Mère s'est beaucoup intéressée à toi !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Allons, allons… Pas plus que toi, mon cher ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui me narrais toutes sortes de choses concernant Alice.

_ Quels genres de choses ?

_ Euh… Rien de bien méchant… Ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît… »

Un Valet les interrompit, priant la souveraine de se rendre à son prochain lieu d'entretien.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je dois vous laisser.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ À ce soir, Mère !

_ C'est cela, à ce soir. Ah… Que cela est difficile d'être reine… »

La femme s'éloigna des deux plus jeunes, les pants de sa longue robe pourpre traînant sur le sol dans un lent glissement. Quand la reine sortit de la salle, Eliott se tourna vers son ami et reprit tout son sérieux.

« Alice… Tu es sûr de vouloir faire… ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais, c'est plus que dangereux !

_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être libre.

_ J'aurais… J'aurais pu…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Ce n'est même pas de la tienne !

_ Je sais… Mais je sais me défendre et… je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai acquis ce… pouvoir… »

Le cendré fixait avec tristesse et curiosité sa faux. Le prince fut surpris de le voir une arme à la main, surtout que cette arme était bien plus grande que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une arme aussi particulière. Plus il l'admirait, plus il se posait des question sur l'obtention de la lame. Alice avait été enfermé trop longtemps pour avoir eu l'occasion de se procurer quoi que ce soit. Il avait été enfermé pendant de si longues années… Pendant neuf ans… Instinctivement, le roux enlaça une nouvelle fois son cadet.

« Eliott ? »

Pour seule réponse, le plus âgé resserra l'étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'ancien inculpé. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la forte respiration et le léger tremblement d'Eliott.

« Alice… J'aurais pu t'aider… J'aurais du ! »

Alice en fut touché. Son seul et meilleur ami culpabilisait de sa peine. Il ne put que poser délicatement une de ses mains sur la nuque du roux et caresser son dos de l'autre.

« Vraiment, tu n'y pouvais rien. Ne t'en sens pas coupable. »


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 2

**Dear Alice... Come in my Nightmare  
><strong>

**Partie I  
><strong>

**II. Un nouveau jour pour une nouvelle destiné**

_Alors qu'une nouvelle aube se présentait, les lierres de souvenirs s'encrèrent profondément dans cette âme._

_La pureté s'effrite d'elle-même tout comme la haine s'envenime. C'est pour cela qu'une entité n'est finalement pas maître de ses propres convictions._

Le soir du procès, un banquet fut organisé en l'honneur d'Alice. En effet, celui-ci étant maintenant acquitté de ses peines en acceptant de mener à bien sa mission, il fut tout de suite reconnu comme une personne importante dans le pays. C'était donc en compagnie des représentants des contrées alliées, ainsi que des fidèles sujets de la Reine que le repas se déroulait. Autour de la table se trouvaient donc, le Duc de Pique, le Comte et la Comtesse de Carreaux, le Prince de Trèfle et les Conseillers de la châtelaine. Tous n'attendaient que l'arrivée de leurs hôtes et du nouveau commis. Ces derniers préparaient encore leur entrée étant donné qu'Alice devait donner un discours devant tous leurs invités. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à cela, et même, c'était tout nouveau pour lui ! Il avait eu du mal à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une idée pour démarrer sa narration et il fallut qu'Eliott l'aide pour l'achever. Et même si son ami l'encourageait et le rassurait encore en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prévoir un faux pas, l'amenant à une forte crainte de son auditoire. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire encore patienter ses convives. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, tenta de se focaliser sur les mots à prononcer et avisa la Reine d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la salle du buffet. Celle-ci appela donc un Valet pour les annoncer. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent donc, et ils furent tous les trois accueillis par des révérences respectueuses reflétant tout le respect éprouvé par leurs invités.

« Je vous remercie tout d'abord d'avoir accepter mon invitation à ce banquer, commença la Souveraine Katherine. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Sire Alice. »

Le cendré fut abasourdi par l'appellation que venait d'utiliser la femme. Sire ? Mais pourquoi donc le nommer ainsi ?

Il ne put réfléchir à une réponse cohérente, étant tiré de ses pensées par un léger coup de coude d'Eliott. Il lui lança alors un regard se voulant vexé et pris à son tour la parole.

« Je suis très honoré de votre présence, Messeigneurs. Étant donné que Sa Majesté, la Reine de Cœur, m'a assigné pour un long voyage, je vous demanderai de me guider et de me recevoir en tant que mandataire de la Reine lorsque je serais amené à voyager en vos terres. »

Ces mots avaient été reçus avec d'attentifs acquiescements. La Comtesse de Carreaux se leva donc sur un accord total.

« Nous serions plus que flattés de vous accueillir de nos contrées. Nous avons, tous, d'ailleurs, l'immense joie de pouvoir vous offrir notre aide.

_ Je vous en remercie profusément. »

Le repas se passa, ensuite, dans une agréable atmosphère. La discussion allait bon train ; les Nobles parlaient de la situation de leurs royaumes, de nouvelles méthodes de confections culinaires, et même des faits divers auxquels ils avaient assistés. Les plats soutiraient, quant à eux, de nombreux compliments. En effet, seuls les meilleurs mets leur avaient été présentés. Du canard flambé à l'orange, du homard à la sauce citronnée, une salade de légumes saisonniers, une charlotte aux fruits des bois, un feuilleté aux amandes… La soirée se passa, donc, sereinement. Seulement, à cette convivialité, Alice ne se sentait pas dans son élément… Lui qui avait été seul pendant si longtemps ne pouvait se sentir à l'aise avec tant de personnes qui lui souriaient, lui parlaient, riaient avec lui… C'est pourquoi il sortit promptement de l'enceinte du château, dès que les invités furent partis. Il leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit, bien évidemment, mais il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans un endroit encore empreint d'une grande quiétude.

Eliott était resté aux côtés de sa mère, et avait raccompagné leurs hôtes jusqu'à leurs voitures. La châtelaine avait l'air épuisée. Il fallait dire que la journée avait été chargée… Elle avait dû organiser le procès d'Alice dans la journée même, suivi du banquet, et elle avait même reçu une lettre provenant du Royaume des Mirages… Le Royaume des Mirages ?

« Oh… soupira la Reine.

_ Qu'y a-t-il mère ? Demanda alors le roux.

_ Et bien… Lady Kagami Shinkiro t'a adressé une invitation pour le bal de ses seize ans. J'avais complètement omis de te la transmettre… J'en suis désolée…

_ Ce n'est rien, mère. Et ce bal aura lieu dans plus d'une semaine si je ne m'abuse, donc il n'y a pas de quoi se hâter, rassura-t-il.

_ Tu as raison. Il vaudrait mieux que je me repose, j'ai tendance à en faire trop ces temps-ci… »

Ils se saluèrent, la mère montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc seul dans l'immense hall du château. Il pensa à cette réception d'anniversaire quand, soudain, il se remémora la sortie précipité d'Alice. C'était vrai, une fois le dîner fini, le cendré s'était empressé de se retirer. Eliott se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de ce comportement, mais jugea vite qu'il devait tout d'abord le trouver, puis simplement le lui demander. Il voulu inspecter l'étage supérieur mais se ravisa.

_« Je l'aurais vu s'il était monté, non ? »_

Il se dirigea donc, directement vers l'imposante double-porte qui donnait sur les jardins extérieurs. Il s'avança dans la verdure tout en scrutant les alentours obscurcis par la nuit sombre. La fontaine centrale entra bientôt dans son champs de vision et il put y voir une silhouette, assise sur ses bords, grâce aux reflets de la lune sur l'eau jaillissante. Cette personne ne pouvait être autre que son ami. Il s'approcha, donc, plus et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait clairement voir l'air tourmenté qu'arborait son cadet, qui n'avait même pas relevé la tête à sa venue.

« Alice… commença le roux.

_ …

_ Alice, regarde-moi. »

Aucune réponse, aucun cillement provenant de l'autre adolescent. De ce fait, Eliott n'eut d'autre choix que d'agripper ses fines épaules pour qu'il lui fasse enfin face.

« Alice… répéta-t-il. »

Toujours aucun écho… Et l'argenté fuyait son regard.

« Alice… continua-t-il tout en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, ne lui laissant plus la possibilité de détourner les yeux. Alice… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

_ J-… »

Le plus jeune n'émit que ce court son. Il fermait maintenant les yeux. Il lui était impossible de parler ; une sorte de boule lui serrait la gorge. Face au mutisme d'Alice, le roux ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira, longuement, avant de relâcher sa prise sur son ami, laissant ses bras retomber mollement, et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du cadet.

« Tu sais… si tu ne veux rien me dire, ça me va… mais… je m'inquiète… vraiment… »

Alice rouvrit vivement les yeux. Eliott avait abandonné l'idée de le faire parler ? En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais fait… Le cendré regarda un moment son ami tout en tentant d'articuler, ne serait-ce qu'un mot. C'était peine perdue… Rien ne sortait, même ses inspirations se faisaient avec peine. L'aîné soupira et se releva. Il ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux de son ami tout en lui offrant un sourire, se retourna et s'en alla.

Alice était resté là, toujours assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, les yeux fixant un point imprécis. Il se mordit la lèvre. Quelque chose clochait… Il n'arrivait pas à se confier au roux qui, par le passé, l'avait soutenu et aidé. Et suite à cette absence de propos, il vit Eliott se retirer…

Le Prince était retourné à ses appartements, et se trouvait maintenant avachi en travers de son lit. Il revêtait encore son uniforme, n'ayant pas pris la peine, mais surtout n'ayant pas l'énergie suffisante, de changer de tenue. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il laisser Alice sans avoir vraiment attendu une réponse ? À vrai dire, il en connaissait la cause. Du moins, en partie… Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce que ressentait son ami en ce moment. Non pas qu'il veuille ignorer son état d'âme, loin de là ! Il avait juste peur… Peur que les années d'isolement l'aient rendu méfiant et renfermé… Peur qu'Alice soit importuné de sa présence… Il avait cette peur qui n'avait fait que grandir lorsque le cendré avait évité de le regarder dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air heureux de le revoir…

Le roux s'empara d'un des oreiller et y enfouit sa tête. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il voulait juste s'endormir en ne pensant plus à rien. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et se dirigea maintenant vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser qu'il se redressa promptement.

« Alice ? Mais-…

_ Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé… »

Le cendré pris une grande inspiration, sous les yeux encore ébahis d'Eliott, avant de reprendre.

« Pardonne-moi… Tu penses certainement que je ne te considère plus comme un ami… Du moins, ce serait la meilleure raison pour justifier mon silence, mais… ! Mais, si je me suis conduit comme ça, c'est à cause… à cause de…

_ Ton emprisonnement… ? »

Le cadet se sentit tout de suite gêné lorsque sa phrase fut complétée par le roux. Il se recroquevilla, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux et y cachant son visage par la même occasion. Eliott avait, quant à lui, adopté une position assise, sans plus se rapprocher d'Alice qui avait l'air perturbé par ses mots.

« Tu sais… Quand j'étais seul là-bas, je pensais à ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec papa, toi et d'autres personnes que j'aurais rencontrées… J'essayais de sourire tous les jours… ou plutôt durant tout ce temps… Et puis, au fond de moi, une crainte… une douloureuse crainte s'est installée… Elle ne cessait de me ressasser des pensées accablantes… « Ceux que tu aimes ne te regarderont plus comme auparavant une fois libre. Ils te détestent pour ce que tu as fait. » C'est à cause de cette crainte et de cette solitude que je me suis senti à part… de trop… à ce dîner… Tous ces sourires… Je me sens étranger à c'est visages souriants… »

Sa voix tremblait plus distinctement au fur et à mesure qu'il révélait ses peurs. Ses épaules aussi subissaient de forts spasmes. Ses mains serraient chacun de ses bras avec force. Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de se calmer, Eliott l'étreignit, la tête reposant sur le dos du cendré. Il pouvait clairement entendre le cœur de son ami battre à un rythme effréné.

« Alice… Merci. Si tu as peur, et peut importe la raison, dis-le moi. J'avais effectivement pensé que tu ne me voyais plus comme avant, mais tu m'as rassuré. De plus, j'ai vraiment été bête de raisonner ainsi. Et… je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. »

Le plus jeune s'apaisa aisément à l'entente de ces paroles réconfortantes. « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ». Il n'avait prononcé ces mots que quelques fois, mais cela suffisait.

Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant de longues minutes, dans un agréable silence. Ce n'est que lorsque leur fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir qu'ils se séparèrent. Alice se dirigea donc vers la porte qui menait vers le couloir, tandis que son ami échangea ses vêtements pour un confortable pyjama. Il ouvrit celle-ci et, avant de partir, se retourna vers Eliott et lui fit un signe de la main, lui souhaitant un paisible sommeil.


End file.
